1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to information retrieval and display systems and more particularly to a novel system for storing identifying data pertaining to broadcast information such as songs, artists and composers thereof, including means for transmitting such information and displaying the information for the convenience of the radio operator.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Oftentimes, the name of a song, as well as the artist performing the song, are not immediately broadcast by the announcer and it is difficult for the listener to remember or immediately identify the song and the artist at the time of listening. Generally, the announcer will provide a summary at the end of a group of musical selections identifying the song and the performing artist. However, unless the listener writes or otherwise makes a memory notation of the information, the listener does not have sufficient recall and cannot properly identify the song and the artist at a later time.
This is a particularly difficult problem when the receiver or radio is in an automobile since the driver is concentrating on the operating and driving procedures of the vehicle. Also, it is sometimes difficult for the vehicle operator to hear emergency sirens when an emergency vehicle is in close proximity inasmuch as the windows are normally closed on the vehicle and the broadcast volume prohibits hearing of the emergency signal or siren.
Therefore, a long standing need has existed to provide a novel information broadcasting system which will not only provide the radio listener with desired information concerning the song and the performing artist but which will override the normal broadcasting channel to indicate the presence of an emergency vehicle or emergency message. Such a system is desirable to function and operate without interference with the normal broadcast transmission and the normal reception of the broadcast by a receiver.